This disclosure relates to an exhaust-gas switch for the exhaust system of a vehicle. Exhaust-gas switches are generally known from U.S. Publication No. 2015/0240957 A1.
Exhaust-gas switches are used in vehicle exhaust systems and are sometimes also called bypass valves. They are used specifically for controlling and separating gas flows in the exhaust system. For example, an exhaust-gas flow can be conveyed on an as-needed basis to a thermal energy recovery system or to an exhaust pipe with such an exhaust-gas switch.
Exhaust-gas switches for the exhaust systems of commercial vehicles are inherently large and therefore particularly susceptible to incited vibrations. Owing to the size and weight of the valves, vibrations can place considerable loads on various components, particularly shafts and actuators, which can not only negatively impact the control performance of the exhaust-gas switch but also considerably shorten the service life of the exhaust-gas switch or of an actuator associated therewith.